Day and Night
by DtheDeity
Summary: Selia is going on a journey, but when a famous resident if Twinleaf returns. Will she be able to fully embark in her journey without a hitch?
1. Chapter 1

The two stared each other down. Their hatred for each other out weighed that of all the people of the world. Their glared pierced the soul of the other. They growled and hissed. Fire was in the eyes.

"You have some nerve being here!" Said the purple one.

"Oh you're one to talk Visby!" The red and white one.

They growled at each other again.

"You know I'm the most powerful!"

"What have you been smoking Zere! I'm far more powerful!"

"Ha! Don't make me laugh!" Zere scoffed.

Visby tightened his glare,"Me and you one on one!"

Zere smiled as she crossed her arms,"You're on!"

"Three!" They said simultaneously."Two!"

"Seviper! Zangoose! Dinner is ready!" A voice called from a house in Twinleaf Town.

"Coming Master!" They shouted as they raced to the house.

A young girl smiled as she set down two bowls for the two. She had long lavender hair that glistened with beauty, her outfit consisted of a white top with green long sleeves and white shorts. Her cream skin glowed in the bright sun. Her green eyes showed nothing but care and happiness.

"You two eat up. We're going to start a journey tomorrow." She smiled as she patted the back of their heads. The stopped their eating and rose their heads up and looked at her in confusion."Oh. Well you see you two I want to go all over the world and meet new people and pokemon."

The two sweat dropped and they both gave her a look that said,"Really?"

"Don't give me those faces you two." She pouted. The Seviper and Zangoose both just went back to eating their dinner.

"Selia! Do you know where my poffin mixer is?" Her mother sjouted from the kitchen.

"In the cabinet in the hall mom." She responded.

"Thank you dear."

Selia smiled and stretched her arms behind her head and giggled when the two finished their dinner and picked up the two bowls and brought them into the kitchen to be washed. After cleaning the bowls she went to her room and changed into some yellow pajamas and flopped into her bed and smiled.

"My journey is going to be great!" She laughed a little and then turned out the lights and went to sleep.

"You are going down. " Sere whispered at Visby.

"No you are."

"You are you dumb snake."

"Says the rodent." The two pokemon growled at each other at the foot of her bed. Selia's mother peaked into her room and smiled at the thought of her daughter going on a journey made her ecstatic.

"I hope she'll like her surprise." She smiled as she left the door way to her own room. The rest of the night was quiet, except for the Seviper and Zangoose's bickering. The cold night air whooshed outside the house. The leaves rustled as the moon's bright light brightened the town as a figure walked in to the town's border.

"Home at last. Phew." The figure wiped some sweat from his forehead. His black hood and pants reflected none of the light from the moon. He had slightly long curly hair that was as black as the night and eyes as bright as the sun in an auburn color.

"Man what a long trip right saybleye?" He looked to his side as a small purple creature with gems for eyes and teeth like spikes appeared by him.

"Saybleye!" It agreed sharply and fast.

"I'll take that as a yes." He said as he walked to an old house next to a house he didn't remember that well." I wonder who lives there." He shrugged as he opened the door and smiled widely. The house was near emty besides a couch, tv, and some blinds. He went upstairs in to his room and layed down.

"My legs are killing me." He sighed then grinned."But nothing's going to keep me down for long." He laughed as Saybleye made a snickering-like noise.

"Oh shut up. You just got out of your pokeball. You try walking fifty miles." He said before going to s l sleep.


	2. Rel

**Hello my greaters! Welcome to the next chapter of Day and Night! We last left off on... well a normal generic prologue. So as we continue i must warn...No Lemons. Sorry Real Life Latias! So without further notes since i'm not really a talker and you don't care about author's notes. Here's the story already!**

"Is she dead?" Zere asked looking over Selia's body.

"I don't think so." replied Vispby

Selia tossed and turned spooking Zere and Visby from her bed and to look at her from the floor. He breathing was heavy and sweat rolled down her face. The shadows seemed to gather around her body. Her eyes were clenched shut tightly and her pillow had marks from where she had gripped tightly on it. She make fain whimpers as Vispby and Zere gazed on confused.

_Always watching you. He lurks in every corner. You'll think you lost him. He stalks you at night. Don't ever look behind you. Cause he will get you._

_I fall down deeper and deeper into oblivion nothing only darkness. the sounds of evil dripping into my ears slithering farther and sliding down into me filling me with echoes. terror courses through my veins into each cell turning them against me they are no longer mine they follow another a stronger being. icy breezes come they whisper to me they say I'm bad they call me to them the breezes dance hug me covering me hiding me from the light shielding me from hope. falling deeper only down my eyes are taunted I see people the ones I know love they are hurt hurting by me I have betrayed them left them I am hurting them it is me but I can't stop. my mind is plagued sick new thoughts every second comes a new terror a cruel joke all a prank. only deeper do I fall light is disappearing becoming dimmer fading fast. all a game for one person the puppeteer the ringmaster the man in the mask the one who is running the show the show that is me. he sees me falling he laughs I can't see him but he is there everywhere teasing my brain taunting my senses he hates me he wants to hurt me. he throws it the knife I feel the pain running up my leg showing my bones releasing my blood it is blue my blood is cold it splatters my face sprinkling my features dotting them with blue the blue liquid drips jumping onto my tongue I taste dirt my blood is dirt blue is all I see blue is all I become I am blue blue is me. a distant shout who is it? a cry for help surely the sound is mangled twisted young desperate hopeless mine the sound is mine I shut my mouth but I still hear it chilling my blue blood ringing in my ears shaking my breathing jump-starting my heart then it's over the scream has ceased and silence returns sounding more deadly than ever before. still falling only black do I see the evil the monsters' playground the demons' joyride and someone is hungry it wants me my innocence my purity it wants to take it it feeds on people people like me. weightlessness objects hitting me ghosts' fingers prodding me as I fall I fall down down into this never-ending hole this abyss for eternity restless empty yet full filled with misery my worst fears come back how did he know? he knows I'm afraid the darkness doesn't help me see I can't see why how does he do this? they cut me again spilling my blood oh, the blue I don't even feel it I am numb the sound of me my skin being sliced a quick slashing and they are done I am cut my legs my arms my stomach my face my neck I can't see my blood but I can see how evil it must look. the thoughts that fell fell down with me they too are damned they talk to me they tell me what they see they can see blue yes blue my cold blood it is everywhere I am pale white I look sick they say oh, no they say oh, no they see the bottom be ready they say be ready. I fall faster still slowing for nothing for no one being pulled down the puppeteer has me he's got my string and he's pulling with no sign of letting go. now I hear a song they all sing it the notes are cruel unforgiving they bump into the others struggling to be heard with no set order it is musical chaos he yells to me it is beautiful and he sings along to his song it's made for me musical notes are played they come up to me they greet me they jump right into my cuts surging into my blood they search inside me no mercy moving faster the drum keeping them steady pounds faster picking up tempo searching searching until they found it they found my heart my soul the music does the talking it says to hush hush now slow down my heart listens and I get sleepy just stop they say just stop the music is evil played by the man the man in the mask my brains sends a message one final request it says to my heart speed up it says speed up, can't you see? she is dying it says you must speed up! I still fall with no way up letting go of hope why dream? dreaming of being saved when I already know I'll only be dropped. I smell something burnt burning oh, no I know what that smell it is flesh not mine surely but belongs to someone else someone close they too they smell of dirt sinners burning dead they are nothing to me they are the stench in my nose nothing more the smell overcomes all all the other senses until it becomes me and I burn too. even in the dark the black I see something darker blacker than black they are shadows they mock me they play they sing they dance they laugh I fill with evil hatred a longing to hurt hurt the ones behind it all then without warning I hear him laughing my pain is his pleasure oh so dark it's over I'm at the bottom laying on the cold ground in a small ball too weak to stand in a pool of dark blue blood I hold myself tight I can't trust these creatures these beasts. he likes my weakness he tells me I am small I am ugly I am worthless I am nothing he laughs when I cry I thought that maybe just maybe it would be better down here instead of up there. it's not. hell is not a game. death is not an easy way out. do not try to visit me. do not try to rescue me. for I am more lost than I hope you will ever be. now that I am at my fate at the entrance to hell at the bottom of this grave of my eternity and if I am truly here forever, I'll have plenty of time to ask myself why did I jump?_

Selia woke up quickly, which caused Zere and Vispy to jump back. Selia was panting, her head rested in her hands. She took some slow and deep breaths. The voice she heard in her head. Whatever it was saying, it unsettled her. She didn't know where all this came from, but she had to get ready for her journey. Selia stood as her two friends looked on worried. Selia brushed her beautiful hair then put it into bun with two twin tails coming from it and put on a yellow visor. Next she got a pair yellow jeans and a bright orange sun dress that was cut short to seem like a normal sized shirt, And finally she put on a yellow wristband and a multicolored feather she had found as a child into her bun. She smiled as she looked at herself in the mirror.

"All set!" Selia shouted. As soon as she walked and opened her door, her mother was right there and dragged her off outside."I didn't know you wanted to get rid of me this fast."

"Hurry up!" Her mother shouted as she dragged her to the middle of town which was full of people. Zangoose and Seviper soon caught on to look at what was going on. In the middle of the crowd, Joen, the strongest trainer in Twinleaf was glaring at a guy that seemed to be completely black from head to toe with a saybleye by his side.

"That guy in black says he's Rel." Said a woman standing by Selia and her mother.

"Rel?" Selia tilted her head.

"He was a boy who used to live here in Twinleaf Twelve years ago." She answered.

"What happened?"

"He disappeared..." The woman was near tears. She looked on at the two in the plaza as Selia intently watched on.

"I am."

"You're not!"

"I am."

"You're not."

"I am."

"You're not."

"I am."

"You're not!"

"I'm not."

"You are!" Shouted Joen.

"Told ya so." Said Rel calmly.

"Damn it you bastard!"

"I thought we were friends." Rel said emotionlessly.

"We are not you faker!" Joen shouted.

"Let's just get this over with." Rel sighed in annoyance.

Joen clenched her jaw,"Metagross! Unveil his lies!"

Joen threw a pokeball and out of it appeared a giant four armed metal spider... thingy. I don't know how to describe it.

Rel faintly smiled," Sneasal show them our abilities."

Rel faintly tossed a pokeball that released a pink little Pokemon with golden quails and gold claws. It crossed it's arms and smirked at the Pseudo.

"Rel is this really my challenge? This Metagross looks so weak."

"Sorry, but I couldn't say no in this situation."

Sneasal huffed and sent a small icy wind at Metagross that instantly took it out of battle.

The crowd looked on with jaws dropped. A sneasal that could talk... and one hit K.O one of Joen's most powerful Pokemon? Unheard of. But this sneasal preformed two miracles in two seconds. The crowd looked to Rel who was unfazed.

"So... done warming up?"


End file.
